Little Chief Two Scoops
Little Chief Two Scoops is the Chief of the Ice Scream Hoodoos who live on Pinkish Peak. It is known that he is frosty at first but when he gets talking, he'll reveal a legend that's been around since the Neopolitan era. In Windy Wind-Up, Little Chief reveals to be Big Bad Bill's cousin. Biography With his cornet festooned headdress and super scoop staff, this frozen dessert loving hairball is instantly recognizable as head honcho of the Ice Cream Hoodoos. When he's not churning chilled Oobla Doobla or pulverizing his pistachios, Little Chief Two Scoops loves creating new recipes. Mmm, gooberry and whackcurrant! Likes Bats and blancmange. Dislikes Soggy wafers and faulty fridge lights. Fiction In part 2 of Gustbuster you approach the Chief, telling them you were send by Tamara Tesla and requests their aid with your cloud problem. Two Scoops recalls a legend of a hero with a red mask and cape that would save Monstro City from certain cloud doom. But before he can help you further, Whiffy Wobbler drops by to drop part of his jelly body onto the Ice Scream Hoodoos. Two Scoops plumbs into the cauldron as well. You free him by heating up the cauldron, causing their jelly prison to melt. Thankful, they cheer you on as you fight Whiffy Wobbler by launching ice scream at them and freezing their body. Two Scoops concludes that you are in fact the hero of legend, for you are brave, resourceful and meet the visual description. Personality Where fellow Chiefs do not seem to take themselves all that serious, Two Scoops has a very confident epic way of speech. He speaks of legends, knows of things (such as Clouds and Cloud City) unknown to his fellow Hoodoos and believes in the power of Ice Scream, exclaiming "All hail the Ice Scream" in desperate moments. He shown a bit of familiar behavior to his cousin Big Bad Bill when he told you to "grab some ice scream and let's party!". Design The three Ice Scream Hoodoos are designed to be in tune with one another. The Chief is a brown of fur and represents chocolate. His legs are the fur colour of Obi Banoffi. And as his name implies, he actually is the smallest one of the trio. He has a lump of vanilla wafer on his head that is covered in sprinkles and covers his pink horns with waffle cones. His face and small smudges around it suggest he covered his face in strawberry ice scream and used pistachio for his lips and cheeks. He carries a super scoop staff, combining the cauldron stirring function with their personal staff, whereas Big Bad Bill uses two different staffs for these different functions. Their leader of the trio, Little Chief Two Scoops, owns a super scoop staff which is perfect for dishing out desserts. Although it's basically a big spoon, there is no comment made on the fact Woolly Blue Hoodoos have a fear for (tea)spoons. Gallery Cheif 1.PNG Cheif 3.PNG Cheif 2.PNG GB 3.jpg LBTS Bio.png Category:Hoodoos Category:Characters